First Breaths
by kittykatty342
Summary: BD Spoilers. What if Bella had been able to give birth to Renesmee normally? What would've happened if she hadn't dropped that cup of blood and fell over? Edward helps Bella through the hardest thing a woman can endure: childbirth. Covers from Renesmee's birth to after Jacob imprints and they figure out Renesmee's gift. AU Oneshot. Mostly EPOV. Very Fluffy.


Okay, quick author's note. This story is an AU where Bella has a normal birthing experience for Renesmee. Also, since she doesn't pretty much DIE like she did in BD, there was no need to change her directly after Renesmee's birth. Bella wants to spend some human time with Renesmee before her change, which will happen after the ending of this oneshot. Just gonna warn you now: SUPER CUTE EDWARD FLUFFYNESS! It'll make you go, "AWWWW!" Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_JPOV_**

**_"I know how much you have given," he said quietly. "But this is something you do have, and _****_only you. I'm asking this of the true Alpha, Jacob. I'm asking this of Ephraim's heir."_**

**_I was way past being able to respond._**

**_"I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want _****_you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I'll do it _****_anyway, but I don't want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never _****_intended to go back on our word, and we don't do it lightly now. I want your understanding, _****_Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to _****_survive when this is over."_**

**_I tried to swallow. Sam, I thought. It's Sam you want._**

**_"No. Sam's authority is assumed. It belongs to you. You'll never take it from him, but no one _****_can rightfully agree to what I'm asking except for you."_**

**_It's not my decision._**

**_"It is, Jacob, and you know it. Your word on this will condemn us or absolve us. Only you can _****_give this to me."_**

**_I can't think. I don't know._**

**_"We don't have much time." He glanced back toward the house._**

**_No, there was no time. My few days had become a few hours._**

* * *

**_Tomorrow, she'd be someone else. But hopefully alive, and that was what counted, right? She'd _****_look at me with the same eyes, sort of. Smile with the same lips, almost. She'd still know me _****_better than anyone who didn't have full access to the inside of my head. _****_Leah might be an interesting companion, maybe even a true friend–someone who would stand _****_up for me. But she wasn't my best friend the way that Bella was. Aside from the impossible love _****_I felt for Bella, there was also that other bond, and it ran bone deep._**

**_Tomorrow, she'd be my enemy. Or she'd be my ally. And, apparently, that distinction was up to _****_me._**

**_I sighed._**

**_Fine! I thought, giving up the very last thing I had to give. It made me feel hollow. Go ahead. _****_Save her. As Ephraim's heir, you have my permission, my word, that this will not violate the _****_treaty. The others will just have to blame me. You were right–they can't deny that it's my right to _****_agree to this._**

**_"Thank you." Edward's whisper was low enough that Bella didn't hear anything. But the words _****_were so fervent that, from the corner of my eye, I saw the other vampires turning to stare._**

**_"So," Bella asked, working to be casual. "How was your day?"_**

**_"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."_**

**_"Sounds nice."_**

**_"Sure, sure." _**

**_Suddenly, she made a face. "Rose?" she asked._**

**_I heard Blondie chuckle. "Again?"_**

**_"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained._**

**_Edward and I both got out of the way while Rosalie came to lift Bella from the couch and take _****_her to the bathroom._**

**_"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."_**

**_"Are you sure?" Edward asked._**

**_"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see _****_them."_**

**_Rosalie set Bella carefully on her feet, keeping her hands right at Bella's shoulders. Bella _****_stretched her arms out in front of her, wincing a little._**

**_"That feels good," she sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge."_**

**_She really was. Her stomach was its own continent._**

**_"One more day," she said, and patted her stomach._**

**_-Breaking Dawn, Chapter 17_**

**EPOV**

As she and Rosalie left the room, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I knew she was ecstatic about the baby, and she seemed to have no fears. My brave girl.

"Scared about tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

I sighed.

"Yes, quite a bit actually. I'm still waiting for her to realize how dangerous, and _painful_, the whole process of giving birth can be, even without the added fact that she'll be birthing something that we know nothing about. I can't fathom why she hasn't run screaming from the house yet."

He stared at me for a moment before taking a deep breath, and exhaling loudly.

_"Yeah, well she wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't slept with her…" _he thought, turning around to look at the forest through the glass wall.

"I know, I know. I am more aware of that than you think."

"I highly doubt that. And stay out of my head," he added casually. "At least you'll be able to make the pain bearable. You've got pain meds, right?"

"She said she didn't want any. Believe me, I've tried to get her to change her mind," I added when his eyes widened, "but I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

"What? Is she trying to be _brave_ or something? Why not?"

"Studies show that medication can sometimes have a few adverse health effects to the baby. She doesn't want to take any chances."

"Damn it…" he muttered under his breath, his hands turning to fists.

A few seconds passed before I spoke again. "Do you plan on being here for the birth?"

"No, I'll be busy trying to persuade Sam not to attack you, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you again for that. I cannot thank you enough."

Before he had the chance to answer, Bella entered the room, yawning, with Rosalie right behind her. Jacob turned and his eyes slid past Rosalie before landing on Bella. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to have any meds?"

Rosalie huffed.

"Ugh, I don't want to hear this. I spent almost 4 hours today listening to Edward try to change her mind," she said before leaving the room.

Bella was taken aback by his sudden question, but she didn't miss a beat before answering, "The subject never came up. Why?"

"Because you're _once again _putting yourself in unnecessary pain."

"I'll be fine, Jacob. It'll be worth it, I promise. I can't wait to see him…" she mused.

"I won't be able to stand not knowing what's happening with you when the time comes! Why do you have to make it worse?" he almost yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean? You're going to be right next to me."

His expression changed from anger to regret almost instantly. He waited a few moments before answering. "Bella, I don't think I can be here for it."

"What?" She sounded truly confused.

"I'll come over as soon as I can. But I can't be here for the actual birth."

The room was silent for a few moments, other than Bella's breathing, which was becoming more and more shallow. Tears filled her eyes, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. "Why?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I need to be with Sam, make sure he doesn't decide to come destroy your big day. Don't worry. I'll be here soon afterwards. I promise," his voice was soft as he explained his reasoning.

Her tears were flowing down her face at a steady pace now.

"The treaty…" she concluded. "I forgot about it… I…" her whispers warped into sobs, and Jacob came over to her while I clutched her back to my chest, kissing her hair.

"Bells, it'll be fine. Tomorrow, when you wake up, I probably won't be here. In fact, I probably won't be here until a few hours after you have it. But Carlisle'll be here at around noon tomorrow, and you'll have your baby, and everyone else will be here to make sure you'll be okay. Now, stop being such a wimp; your kid's gonna grow up to be a wuss."

A huge smirk took over her face. "Shut up," she mumbled lightly.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we watch your last movie as a human? Because we all know that you won't be having any time for movies any time soon starting tomorrow," he teased.

"What movie?" I asked him

"Blade. It fits the situation perfectly."

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

Bella ended up falling asleep watching the movie. I couldn't blame her; I've always found these types of movies very boring. Jake had left with a goodbye at around 1:00 in the morning, saying he would be back as soon as possible. I had wished him good luck, and he was gone. As soon as he left I brought her up to my room and laid her sleeping form onto my bed for what would be her last night as a human.

I was actually surprised at my attitude towards the situation of her changing. Now that her life was in danger, I wasn't opposed to it at all. In fact, I was actually looking forward to it. I wouldn't have to hold back ever again. I could hold her, and kiss her, and do even more, without restraint.

I was unusually fidgety tonight, my arms wrapped tightly around Bella and my mind circling and following every dream that the child inside of her dreamt. They were mostly composed of noises, voices. He had begun to realize that the different voices meant different people, so my attention was captured for the evening.

To my surprise, Bella was sleeping quite well, and seemed quite content, until around 10:30 in the morning, when I heard a distinct "pop", and a gush of water flowed from underneath her body.

"What the hell?" I questioned under my breath, moving away from her to get a better look.

She was awake instantly, her eyes wide, and her breathing quickened slightly when she realized what was going on. "Edward, I- I think my water just broke. Oh my God, Carlisle isn't here yet!" she panicked, clutching her belly, her breathing ragged.

"Shh," I palmed her cheek. "It'll be fine. You're both going to be okay. Let's go get set up in his office, and I'll give him a call. We can do this. Now calm down, the stress won't be good for him. Usually it takes a few hours of contractions before you can deliver."

I picked her up, my mind racing. I was trying to stay calm for her, but I knew that she had to be far more relaxed than I was at the moment. I hoped it didn't show.

A few moments later, I had Bella in the hospital bed in Carlisle's office and I had him on the phone.

_"Just make sure she doesn't start pushing, Edward. Esme and I will be there as soon as I can; it should take at least an hour."_

"Okay. Thank you, Carlisle." I hung up.

Using my medical school knowledge, I quickly started setting up the equipment that Carlisle would need for the birth onto a cart: Towels, blankets, pads, a cord clamp and scissors, a bulb suction. All of the standard supplies. Then, I pulled her up off of the bed and helped her out of her clothes to change her into the hospital gown that had been left on the desk.

When I had laid her back down, I went to her side and sat in the chair next to the bed, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm scared…" Bella whispered, looking up at me.

"I know," I told her. "So am I. But we'll get through this. I love you."

A blush took over her features. I was really going to miss that.

Just then, she gasped. She tensed up and gripped my hand tighter. Her head left the pillow, her eyes closed tightly, and her chin met her chest. It was obvious she was trying to circumvent the pain of the minute contractions that come before the really bad ones. If the pain was this bad now, I could only imagine how it would be in a few hours.

"Are you alright?" I asked after she had relaxed once more.

"Yeah, fine," she managed.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain medication, love? I hate that you'll be in so much pain-"

"No, Edward," she interrupted. "I don't want to take any chances of hurting him. Women do it all the time. It'll be fine."

I sighed.

"Bella, I've been to medical school twice, and I've never heard of a woman delivering a half-vampire child," I countered.

She laughed. "You know what I mean!"

I chuckled.

She suddenly started looking around. "Where's Rose? And Alice and Jasper?"

I paused for a moment before answering her. I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Well… last, night… Alice saw that Rose would lose control while you were delivering. She didn't want to compromise the situation further, so she and Jasper took her and Emmett a few miles south from here to hunt. They'll be back afterwards."

"Oh," she sighed. "Is she… okay? With leaving and all?"

"Who? Rose? Yes, she's alright. She was actually quite thankful to Alice for warning her before it was too late. I was surprised, to say the least."

"Good," she said, smiling, until she tensed up again, gripping my hand with an iron grasp. "Oh, God…" she whispered before moaning in pain.

I didn't know what to do, so I just let her ride it out, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You're okay, it's alright. I love you so much. Shh…" I felt helpless.

After she had relaxed again, she let out a huge breath, breathing heavily afterwards. "When should Carlisle be here?" She whined, obviously still in pain from her contraction.

I glanced at the clock. "Any minute now, love. Don't worry."

"But what if- Ah!" She tensed again, this time grasping my hand so tightly that I was sure it was probably hurting her. Her breathing became ragged and harsh.

"Just breathe, Bella," I tried to comfort her in the best way that I could.

"It hurts, Edward!" She cried.

"I know, shh… It's okay, just breathe…"

Just then, Carlisle entered the room, rushing over to the sink and washing his hands.

"How many contractions has she had, Edward?"

"Three, but they're extremely close together now. Why is she progressing so fast?"

"I don't know but-" His sentence was cut off by Bella's cries. As she gripped my hand, Carlisle came around and hooked her up to a contraction monitor.

"She's only been in labor for an hour? These look like she's been in labor for at least 11 or 12."

"Carlisle- I- I…" Bella whispered hastily, before pushing her chin into her chest and tightening her grip on my hand again.

**BPOV**

"She's having another contraction," Carlisle warned Edward.

Everything tightens like a steel band around my belly. "Oh, God!" I scream. I crush Edward's hand as I ride it out.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "You're doing great, I love you…" He kisses my forehead.

"Edward, I- I need to…" I have the sudden urge to push through the pain.

"Carlisle, I think she's starting to push. Are you ready?" Edward asked, turning away from me for half a second to look at Carlisle, who was walking over to the end of the bed.

"Yes. Bella, I'm going to check your cervix, alright? Just try to relax," he added, and I nodded. He pulled on a pair of gloves and settled himself in the rolling chair at the base of the bed. After lifting up the blanket and the thin gown that was covering me, he gently prodded my thighs apart. I felt him examine me; it wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. I just really didn't care right now. I was in too much pain.

"You're about 10 centimeters dilated, Bella. That's extraordinary-"

"Ahh!" I screamed. I grasped Edward's hand so tightly that I was afraid of hurting him.

He looked helpless, like he wanted every ounce of my pain to be taken away from me and placed inside of him. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you so much…" he kissed my hand, his mouth lingering over my knuckles as I finished the contraction.

"Alright, Bella, I need you to hold your knees just like this," Carlisle positioned me so that I was in the birthing position, "and when I say push I'm going to count and I need you to push until I get to 10, okay? Ready… Okay, push… 1, 2, 3…" he began to count.

**EPOV**

As Carlisle began counting, she tensed up and did exactly what he had told her to do. I put my hand over hers that were on her knees, so that I could help her pull her leg up.

"4, 5, 6…"

_"Edward, you need to encourage her more, she's not pushing nearly hard enough,"_ Carlisle directed his thoughts to me.

I leaned down so that I was right next to her ear, while still keeping my hand on her knee. "Come on, baby, you can do it. Push as hard as you can, Bella. That's it…"

"7, 8…"

"Ah!" she yelled. "I can't, I can't! It hurts too much!" she sobbed, letting go of her legs and wiping away her sweat and tears. I gently pulled her hands away to look her in the eyes.

"I know it hurts, but yes you _can_ do this. You're strong enough, Bella. I know you are. You're doing so good, come on."

"I can't do it, Edward…" she moaned in pain.

"_Yes you can," _I encouraged. "You've made it this far haven't you? I'm so proud of you, Bella. I love you so much. You can do this. Come on, let's push again…" I took her hand in mine and squeezed as she screamed through another contraction.

"You're crowning, Bella," Carlisle spoke up from the end of the bed. She grabbed her knees again, as did I. "Ready… push…" Her chin met her chest once more as she struggled to deliver our child.

"1, 2, 3…" he counted. She screamed. "4, 5, 6…" he counted. She wailed. "7, 8, 9… almost, Bella… Okay, you've got the head out, don't push again until I say to," he explained.

I looked over her knees. Bella's breathing was uneven and raw as Carlisle gently suctioned the child's mouth and nostrils with the bulb suction. It had a full head of hair; it looked like it was the same golden color that I had. Its eyes were closed, but I could've sworn I saw a hint of confusion on his tiny features, as if he was wondering what was happening. His thoughts were a scattered jumble.

"He's beautiful, Bella. I'm so proud of you. You're almost there…" I whispered to her.

"Carlisle… I need to… ah…" her sentence was cut off by her body's attempt to push the creature out of her.

"That's fine, Bella, come on, one more big push," he encouraged.

She took a deep breath, and pushed again, her face a silent expression of her pain.

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

"We have a girl," Carlisle smiled, holding her. "Edward."

I gave Bella a kiss on her forehead before leaving her side and walking to the end of the bed. I quickly picked up the cord clamp, and, after clamping the cord about an inch away from the base, carefully cut my newborn daughter's umbilical cord. Her piercing cry filled the room as she took her first breaths. Carlisle placed the screaming child in the tiny hospital bed next to him.

"Okay, Bella, let's get you cleaned up. Edward, you know what to do with her," he said, motioning towards the infant.

Bella merely stared at what I was doing while Carlisle delivered the placenta and got her cleaned up. I wiped her body down with a soft towel, and I made sure her basic vitals were normal. Then, I gently put a diaper on her, and dressed her in a light purple long-sleeved shirt that snaps up in the front, with little flaps that could be folded over her hands like little mittens. She was still crying.

As I picked her up to lay out the blanket to wrap her in, I murmured into her tiny ear, "Shh… Daddy's here… It's okay…" and rocked back and forth.

She stopped crying after a few seconds, so I laid her onto the fluffy material and swaddled her into the white blanket. Her eyelids lifted infinitesimally, but I could still see her eyes. They were beautiful. The _exact_ same deep brown that Bella's eyes possessed now had a place in my daughter's eyes.

I gave her some precautionary eye drops and a light blue hat, and took her over to my wife. Bella's eyes followed me as I approached her.

"Here's Mommy," I said to the infant in my arms. I shifted her so that she was facing Bella.

"I assume all her vitals are normal, Edward? She seems like a very healthy newborn."

"Yes. Thank you, Carlisle."

"That's good to hear. Congratulations, both of you. I'll leave you two alone for a while. Just call for me if you need anything." Carlisle stated, standing up and cleaning the delivery space with extraordinary vampire speed. He was gone within 8 seconds.

"Hi, Sweetie…" Bella cooed, reaching out for the baby. I didn't hesitate, handing her the newborn girl. "Oh my God, Edward, she's beautiful. Our beautiful Renesmee…" she mused, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed now, and she looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep, and she was trying desperately to fight it. It was adorable to say the least.

I leaned over from my position sitting in the chair next to the bed to kiss Renesmee's forehead, and then Bella's. She lifted her head up and touched her lips to mine, kissing me passionately, deeply. I lifted my hand to cup her cheek as she did so.

"I love you," she stated matter-of-factly.

I smiled. "I love you too." I looked down at Renesmee. "And you," I said, moving my index finger to her tiny hand. She wrapped her fingers around mine, grasping it like it was a lifeline.

We stayed quiet for the next few hours or so, staring and marveling at the angel in her arms.

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier," she said, randomly. "I didn't mean to…"

"Good God, Bella, don't apologize for that. You were giving birth, it's quite understandable," I chuckled, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing—I never thanked you. For this extraordinary gift."

She smiled. "Well," she started sarcastically, "I couldn't have done it without you…"

"Very funny," I concluded, smiling, kissing her again.

Renesmee began to squirm in her mother's arms. Before long, she had opened her eyes to look up at us, opening her mouth and bringing my finger into it, lightly suckling at it. Amazingly, she had no teeth, only gums.

"I think she's hungry," Bella observed. "Do we give her… blood?"

"I suppose… That _is _what she wanted during the pregnancy; I don't think it's changed." I walked over to the storage area in Carlisle's office where we kept the blood that we had given Bella. Experimentally, I opened one of the bags and dipped my index finger into it. I walked back over to Bella and the baby, and ran my finger lightly over Renesmee's lips. She immediately latched onto my finger, suckling the blood off of it in a matter of seconds. When she realized that there was nothing more coming from my finger, she began to whine. "I guess we're going to need a bottle… I'll be right back." I ran into the kitchen at top-speed, grabbed one of the bottles that Esme had bought a few days ago, and ran back up the stairs and into the office. It didn't take half a second, but Renesmee had gotten noticeably louder. When I was back in the room, I quickly filled the bottle with the blood and walked back over to my two girls.

"Here, try this." I handed Bella the bottle and she lowered it to Renesmee's lips. She stopped crying and started drinking immediately.

"Well, I guess that worked," Bella concluded, yawning.

"Why wouldn't it? Do you not have faith in my amazing fathering skills, Mrs. Cullen?" I teased, running my nose along hers.

She giggled and leaned up slightly to kiss me. "I have no doubts, Mr. Cullen," she countered, yawning again.

"You're tired. Why don't you give her to me and take a nap? Jacob should be here when you wake up anyway," I added.

She yawned again. "No, I want to stay awake with her."

"Bella, it's not like she's going anywhere. You need to rest. You gave birth less than an hour ago. That takes a lot of energy." I motioned for her to pass me the baby, and she reluctantly complied, keeping the bottle in her mouth while transferring her to me.

"Do you think she's in pain? Like the kind of burning you describe in your throat when you're around me?"

"I doubt it," I answered. "If she was, she'd probably be crying non-stop whenever she's not eating."

"That's good," she yawned once more, turning over onto her side, grimacing slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"That's understandable."

"Yeah," she whispered, drifting.

I gave her a slight kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, baby." I walked out of the room with Renesmee in my arms, still eating, and proceeded to go downstairs and into the kitchen, where I was sure Esme would be.

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

"Edward! Oh my goodness, she's just precious!" She cooed, rushing over to me. "Have you decided what her name will be, Darling?" she questioned, looking over her.

"Yes. Bella came up with the name, and I thought it was great. She combined her mother's name with yours, making _Renesmee_. I fell in love with it as soon as I heard it."

"That's lovely, Dear." She raised her hand up to Renesmee's fingers, allowing her to grasp her index finger.

"Hey guys," I hear the all-too-familiar voice of Jacob Black drift through the room. I turned, and he stood shock still when he saw the baby in my arms, his eyes growing wide.

"_Nothing else matters,_"he thought. "_Everything that I am means nothing. She means everything now."_

What in the world…?

_"She is the center of the universe." _

He isn't serious… is he?

_"Gravity doesn't matter."_

No…

_"My name. Myself. Nothing."_

He wouldn't…

_"The universe swirls and revolves around her. How could I never see the symmetry of it until now?"_

Because you're a self-centered arrogant son of a bitch!

_"Nothing else matters… Nothing…"_ This mantra continued until I was filled to the breaking point.

"What is it?" Esme asked, worried about what was wrong with him.

"He's imprinted," I hiss.

"Oh, my…"

I take many deep breaths before addressing him. "Jacob, I suggest you leave now before I rip your head off. Before I lose my self-control for good."

I was physically shaking with rage as he darted back out of the room. I didn't even know vampires were capable of that.

Esme rushed to my side and forced the feeding infant out of my arms. "Edward, Honey, give her to me. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Calm down, he's gone…" She tried to calm me, but I was way past caring.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with so much force that I was surprised that I hadn't ripped it off yet. Anger radiated off of me, and my marbled skin began to crawl. My shoulders shook with fury, and my eyes closed shut tightly. I tried to keep it under control by breathing deeply.

"Shh…" Esme soothed. "Edward, you have more important things to deal with right now," she gestured towards my daughter, who had finished her bottle and was now sitting contently in her arms.

"I think her diaper is wet. Do you want to change her?" she asked.

I paused and counted to 10 in my head before answering and taking her out of Esme's arms. Of course I wanted to, it was my job as her father to do so. I just couldn't stop thinking about that mongrel _imprinting_ on my daughter. I couldn't wait to tell Bella so that she could really let him have it.

I layed my baby girl on the bed in my room, which had newly cleaned sheets on it, no doubt washed by Esme. After carefully positioning 3 pillows around her kicking form, I fished out a new diaper from the closet that had the baby supplies that Alice refused to take back to the store. When I had returned to the bed, she had started to fuss.

"Hey, sweet girl. What's wrong?" I asked, it was obviously a rhetorical question. She reached her hands up, begging me to hold her, while she let out a coo. "Okay, just a second, let me change this diaper first." She seems satisfied with my answer, as if she could understand me. But that's ridiculous. She's only a few hours old, after all.

After fastening the final button on her shirt, I picked her up and held her against my chest, proceeding to walk back into the delivery room, where Bella was still sleeping. I took her tiny hand in mine, bringing it to my lips for a kiss. She moved her hand out of mine and brought it to my cheek, stopping me in the middle of the hallway. If I was human, I would've fainted.

A dozen images flashed through my head in a matter of seconds. Her state of panic when she was being delivered. The feel of my arms protectively encasing her when I held her for the first time. How she felt when I whispered on her ear, _"Shh… Daddy's here… It's okay…"_, and rocked back and forth with her. How warm and fuzzy the blanket that I wrapped her in was. The first time I kissed her forehead, and when she fed from my finger. All associated with me. And then, the visions changed. Warmth; there was warmth everywhere. And suddenly, there was light. She showed me how her mother looked from her perspective, when she was cuddled up against her chest. How nice it felt to be fed, to take away the dull ache in her tummy. And then, she was coming back into my arms while her mother turned and closed her eyes.

Her arm fell away, and she yawned, as if it was nothing that had just transpired between us.

"What was _that_?" I asked, mesmerized. I wasn't looking for any real answer.

I rushed, using vampire speed, into the delivery room, waking Bella immediately.

She woke with an irritated frown on her face, until she realized where she was and who I was.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" Her breathing picked up, and her eyes widened as she sat up, wincing, but ignoring it and taking the baby from my arms.

"Bring her hand to your cheek, Love."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, you'll see!"

So she brought Renesmee's hand up to her skin, and her eyes glazed over as she saw what I was talking about.

"Renesmee? What in the world…?"

"What did she show you?"

"_She _showed me that?" she asked, her eyes growing wider.

"Yes, what was it?"

"She showed me you. I think you were changing her diaper. I don't know, it was from her perspective. What does this mean?"

"I don't know," I stated. "It's sort of like the exact opposite of what I can do. Maybe it's inherited?"

Renesmee yawned again, and curled up into Bella's chest, closing her eyes and bringing her thumb to her mouth.

"Amazing…" she breathed. We both sat in silence for a while before she spoke again. "Where's Jacob?"

**~X~O~x~O~X~**

That sparked the anger all over again. My nostrils flared, and I felt myself growl deep within my chest. But then I thought: What about Bella? I need to tell her calmly, she might have a complete breakdown. She's still so fragile, mentally and physically, and if it made me react the way I did than I could only imagine how it would have an effect on her.

"Yeah… about him…" I breathed.

"Ugh… what's got you two arguing now?" She sounded annoyed.

"He… well… he sort of… imprinted."

"Really? That's great news! Who did he imprint on?" She was all smiles.

"Uhh…" I just stared. I had completely lost the ability to speak. I was so afraid of how this would have an effect on her. Would she scream? Would she cry? Would she just be okay with it and move on? I'd rather it be one of the first 2 so that Jacob would be in for it, but for Bella's sake I hoped it was the last.

"No…" she gasped. "He wouldn't. No, absolutely not!" Bella began to ramble. "No! No way in _Hell_ would he be that stupid!"

The baby stirred, causing her to lower her voice. Her breathing came angrily now, through her nose.

"Where is he?" she asked, her stone cold eyes unfocused, and her voice dead.

* * *

Okay! Cliffhanger, I know, but THAT'S HOW I PLANNED IT TO END! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it!

Reviews = Love :)


End file.
